1. Field of Invention
Apparatus consistent with the present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having improved image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
To overcome the poor viewing angle exhibited by LCD display devices, a vertically aligned (VA) mode multi-domain structure is sometimes used which divides a pixel into a plurality of domains. In the VA mode, the major axis of the liquid crystal molecules is oriented vertically with respect to the opposite substrates. A pixel refers to a minimum unit displaying an image. The LCD device of VA mode induces the liquid crystal in the respective domains to have a pre-tilt direction that is different for each domain.
However, the LCD device using the VA mode with multi domain structure has a lower aperture ratio and the display device will have lower light efficiency.
An LCD device may be generally driven by dot reverse driving or column reverse driving.
However, it is difficult to drive at high speed more than 120 Hz using the dot reverse driving way since gate line turn-on time or activation time is reduced by half compared to driving at 60 Hz.
If column reverse driving way is applied when driving at 120 Hz or more, changes in the electrical capacitance between the data line and the pixel electrode caused by variation in the overlap between the data line and the pixel electrode become very sensitive compared to dot reverse driving. This may cause cross-talk in the image displayed.